


any port in a storm

by galerian_ash



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galerian_ash/pseuds/galerian_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shh, trust me. I won't hurt you." Adam chuckles, before adding, "I'll kill you, sure, but I wouldn't <i>hurt</i> you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	any port in a storm

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the sixth episode, I just _had_ to write something. It's very short, but I hope you can enjoy it anyway!

Henry Morgan is dying.

That's not the problem, however. No, the problem is that he's not dying fast enough.

The mirror in front of him gives him an obscene, albeit distorted, view of himself. He's a complete mess, but that's what happens when you get a stomach full of buckshot. If he could just get up from the floor, maybe he could drag himself to some secluded area of the park where he could die in peace and quiet.

But he knows that won't happen. He's terribly cold and has already lost the feeling in his fingers, from the massive blood loss.

The mirror maze is just a couple of steps away, and through the glass walls he can see lights of the merry-go-round illuminating the night. It's pretty, in a way.

"This is getting to be a nasty habit for you, Henry."

A coldness stemming from something much worse than impending death courses through his veins. _Adam_.

"It's — it's not intentional, I assure you," he manages to force out.

"The end result is the same."

"Yes, well." Henry desperately wishes Adam would walk into view. It's disturbing to hold a conversation with someone you can't even see, especially when said someone is probably seconds away from slitting your throat. Even if it's just a twisted reflection in the funhouse mirror, he wishes...

Adam's voice tears him from his thoughts. "Detective Martinez apprehended the killer. She'll probably make her way here soon enough, looking for you."

"Did she get him alive?"

"Yes."

Good. He's glad. He didn't want her to have to take another life; to come closer, even if just by a little, to Adam's callousness.

"Just do it," Henry grits out.

"Kill you? Actually, I'm not sure I will. You didn't exactly show any gratitude, the last time around."

Henry tries to shift, to catch sight of Adam, but the hand he braces against the floor slips through the puddle of his blood, almost toppling him. God, but it _hurts_. His vision is shorted out for a few seconds, minutes, _hours_ — and when he can see again, it's a view of a pair of shoes.

He doesn't even have the strength to lift his gaze.

"I'm sorry," he says, weak as a whisper. It's all he can manage, and he hopes it's enough.

"Very well. I suppose you've learned your lesson." Adam starts to bend down, before stilling. "Close your eyes," he says.

Henry does as ordered.

He's gripped and pulled into a sitting position. Which doesn't make sense — Adam could just as easily have killed him the way he was, lying on the floor. A hand in his hair, yanking his head back and granting access to his throat, and that would've been it. Just the way Adam had done it before.

"What...?"

"Shh, trust me. I won't hurt you." Adam chuckles, before adding, "I'll kill you, sure, but I wouldn't _hurt_ you."

Henry has a hard time separating the two, but he wisely keeps his mouth shut.

"You see," Adam continues, "I've also learned my lesson." His hand, slick with Henry's blood, comes to rest around the back of his neck. It's a disturbing sensation, but he has no time to focus on it.

The next thing he knows, a pair of lips are pressed against his.

Maybe it's due to the lack of an adequate supply of blood to his brain, or maybe it's simply because it's been so very _long_ , but Henry finds himself responding. His mouth opens, and after a heartbeat's hesitation Adam's tongue slips inside.

The kiss is nice enough that Henry barely notices when Adam's other hand joins the first, snapping his neck in one quick movement.


End file.
